when u touch me,when u look at me,when we talk
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: DamonxElena y algo de ElenaxStefan, Elena y sus sentimientos al hablar y ser mirada por Damon en diferentes ocaciones.
1. ALERTA vampiro sexy en mi cuarto

**Este es un mini fic de lo que siente Elena cuando invita a Damon a entrar a su cuarto y otras veces que habla con el. **________________________oOo__________________________

Elena's POV

El timbre sonó, y rogué para que fuera el. Cuando abrí la puerta deje escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en forma de suspiro.

-Oh bien…estas aquí.- dije.

-Tu preguntas y yo vengo, soy tan fácil como eso…- dijo el sonriendo mientras entraba. Algo en mi interior vibro, pero se sintió agradable, últimamente eso siempre ocurría cuando veía a Damon, o lo escuchaba hablar. Que tan malo podía ser ese sentimiento si se sentía bien?

Le hice la señal de silencio y mire significativamente hacia Jeremy que comía cereales en el comedor.

Luego señale las escaleras, y empecé a subir.

-No Elena…no voy a ir a tu cuarto…contigo…- dijo Damon poco convincente.

Me aguante las ganas de sonreír y lo jale del brazo para que subiera.

Entramos a mi habitación, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-ahhh…justo como lo recordaba- dijo viéndose complacido.

-deja de estar jugando! – le respondí, aunque sentí un poco de miedo, Damon raramente mentía, y si estaba diciendo la verdad?

Y si ya había estado en mi cuarto antes? La sola idea de pensar en estar en mi cuarto y no saber que Damon esta justo allí observándome desde las sombras me ponía el vello de punta.

Trate de calmar mis nervios…por que tenia nervios? Por la cercanía de Damon? O por pensar que el pudo estar en mi cuarto anteriormente sin yo saber?

Eso no importaba, estábamos allí por Stefan.

Lo vi acostarse en mi cama, comos si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, como si lo hiciera todos los días, confianzudo…-me dije a mi misma, pero muy en el fondo yo deseaba tener la misma confianza que el , y poder acostarme a su lado a discutir sobre Stefan.

Tomo mi Oso de peluche y empezó a jugar con el.

-Y bueno…Sabes que tu tío a sido echado a patadas del consejo de fundadores?- dijo muy casual.

-Que?-dije sorprendida.

-Sip- reafirmo luciendo realmente satisfecho.

-Perfecto! –dije con sarcasmo – solo vamos a agregarlo a la creciente lista de todo lo que se está desmoronando!

Vi como su mirada se desviaba a la lámpara destruida y al estante roto que Stefan había dejado tras su visita la noche anterior

- Que paso aquí?- pregunto.

De repente me di cuenta que no quería que se enterara de lo que había pasado con Stefan anoche, luego de lo que estuvimos apunto de hacer, seria muy incomodo.

-mmh nada…- respondí poco convincente.

El me miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Sabía que yo estaba mintiendo…

Tratando de desviar la atención no me quedo de otra que comenzar el tema que dolorosamente había estado evitando por mi propio bien.

Me acerque a la cama.

-Mira Damon, estoy preocupada por Stefan, el dice que todo esta bien, pero claramente no lo esta, el lucha. Cuanto tiempo tardara en volver a la normalidad?-

-Unos cuantos días más o menos- me respondió

-Esto es algo que ya se ha tomado unos días- dije.

-bueno…no lo se, cual es el gran problema?- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-el no es el mismo Damon- dije mientras tomaba el peluche que dejaba en mi pecho, y de nuevo lo sentí, esa vibración ese sentimiento de algo nuevo arañando mis entrañas, cuando los dedos de Damon rozaron mi pecho, aun a través de la tela de mi camisa. Lo pude sentir…

-Bueno, tal vez su problema es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin ser el mismo- dijo.

Lance el oso de peluche de nuevo a la cama y me voltee para encararlo, llevándome la sorpresa de que había abierto un cajón de mi cómoda sacando uno de mis brasieres, suspire cansada y esperaba que pareciera molesta o al menos fastidiada. Su acción realmente no me molestaba, incluso me causaba gracia su cara de picardía y su…hipnotizante sonrisa. Pero Era demasiado –invasión de espacio personal –para mi.

-Por favor no me hagas arrepentirme de preguntarte- dije mirándolo con lo que esperaba fuera una mirada de advertencia.

-es lo que es Elena- dijo mientras tomaba de mi espejo una foto...

Afff…molesto-vampiro-sádico-extremadamente atractivo-de ojos penetrantes –en mi habitación! Alerta!!!

Intente tomarla, pero no resulto, pues solo unos de los dos tenia reflejos vampiricos. Y no era yo…

-El Stefan que tu conoces, es "el buen comportamiento" Stefan, "reinado en" Stefan, "lucha contra su naturaleza has un molesto y obsesivo nivel" Stefan. Pero si piensas que no hay otra parte para esto, entonces tú no estabas prestando atención- dijo mientras me acercaba a el y quedábamos frente a frente. Hizo un ruido con la lengua y casi desfallezco, nuestros rostros quedaron realmente cerca, pero yo no podía darme por vencida, mirando hacia esos ojos azules y brillantes, los cuales parecían rayos x, supe que con Damon, nunca podía pasar algo, pues mi alma estaba con Stefan pero…igual no podía dejar de evitar sentir esa eminente atracción por el, dos hermanos, tan diferentes, ninguno parecido al otro, Pero Stefan nunca seria Damon, nunca seria como el, casual, libertino y mucho menos sincero, aun así, lo amaba, Inconcientemente dije lo que por mi mente pasaba.

-El no es tú, ni de cerca- lo mire desafiante mientras tomaba mi foto de cuando era niña de sus manos. Le di la espalda y camine a la cómoda de nuevo.

-Bueno el no quiere ser yo…-

Al voltearme el ya estaba frente a mi otra vez, ni siquiera me había percatado de que había avanzado hasta mi.

-Pero eso no significa que en el fondo, el no sea así…-

Me miro desnudándome con la mirada, de nuevo quede atrapada en esos ojos. Su mirada…me dejaría un agujero en la cara de eso estaba segura.

-mmh mmh…- fue el ultimo sonido que hizo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Dejándome con un temblor expandiéndose por mis piernas y mi columna, y no solo eso, lo que me dijo sobre Stefan me daría mucho en que pensar…

_________________________oOo__________________________

Y que les pareció? El dialogo no me pertenece a mi ni tampoco lo cree yo, es parte del dialogo del capitulo en la serie, los pensamientos de Elena si son obra mía ;)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	2. Escribiendo sobre Damon Salvatore

Lamento la tardanza! Tengo que decir que quede traumatizada por el episodio final de temporada, no podré aguantar hasta septiembre, aunque el comienzo de la 2 temporada será un buen regalo de cumpleaños xD.

**(ALERTA DE SPOILER, si no han visto el ultimo capitulo NO LEAN)**

En fin, tengo que comentar esto…no se si soy solo yo, o hay alguien mas, que opina que Nina Dobrev (Elena en la serie TV) hizo un muy excelente trabajo interpretando el papel de Katherine en el ultimo episodio. Pasar de interpretar a alguien dulce y considerado, a alguien cruel y egoísta merece un merito, aunque debe de ser algo confuso para Nina xD, yo por mi parte sigo jurando que cuando Katherine/Nina apuñalo a John, Capte un brillo de maldad en sus ojos que no se de donde lo saco xD.

Y por supuesto, realmente AME esta frase - **Hello John, Good Bye John -**

Nada quita que ahora todas las que amamos DxE sabemos que nuestro querido y sádico vampiro con nueva alma( se lo debemos a Elena) esta enamorado de Elena, claro…beso a Katherine pensando…realmente seguro de que era Elena, o pensó que beso a Elena cuando Realmente era Katherine…confuso no?

Y que pasara cuando se de el encontronazo entre Katherine y Elena?

Bueno, basta de tanto Bla-bla-bla, que las estoy aburriendo (si es que estaban leyendo xD)

Aquí les dejo el cap!

_oOo_

_Pues aquí me encuentro diario, sola en mi casa, todos se han ido por que tenían cosas que hacer, con todos me refiero a Jenna y a Jeremy. Es temprano en la mañana y no se si llamar a Stefan, el aun se recupera de su desliz con la sangre humana, que por supuesto, tengo que admitir, fue por mi culpa…_

Sentada en el mueble junto a su ventana, Elena dirigió la mirada hacia su cuarto mientras pensaba en que mas podía escribir.

Su mirada se topo con una foto de Ella de niña pegada en el espejo de su tocador. Y solo una palabra, un nombre, una cara, vino a su mente.

Damon

Taladrando sus recuerdos, cuando Damon había tomado esa foto.

Queriendo alejar la palabra, el nombre y la cara del vampiro, de su mente, miro hacia otro lado, su cama, allí sobre ella y pulcramente puesto estaba su oso de peluche.

Y solo una palabra, un nombre y una cara taladraron su mente…otra vez.

Damon

El había estado allí, jugueteando con ese peluche…

Elena rodó los ojos, empezando a fastidiarse, que ahora todo conllevaba a pensar en el?

Hecho un Vistazo a la suave colcha sobre su cama, nunca la cambiaba, significaba mucho para ella. La había hecho su madre.

Alguien había reposado sobre esa colcha aparte de ella…

Y solo una palabra, un nombre y una cara retumbaron dentro de su cerebro.

DAMON

Estaba claro que ella estaba completamente fastidiada ahora.

Y no solo eso, también molesta consigo misma.

No solo DAMON y ella habían estado sobre esa colcha. STEFAN también! Como se le pudo haber olvidado ese detalle?

_Damon…-_escribió con lentitud en el diario

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había detenido a escribir algo sobre Damon, algo más que no fueran críticas o cosas malas.

Pero Damon no era tan malo…el ayudaba…cuando le convenía claro…pero el ayudaba. Y **El parecía ser otra persona cuando se hallaba con ella.** Cambiaba casi por completo.

Podría escribir algunas cosas de Damon, para convencerse de que no era tan malo…

**No sabia que ponerse a escribir las cosas buenas de el, Iba a ser su perdición.**

_Cuando nos vimos por primera vez…_

__oOo__

Lamento si el capi estuvo muy corto! Es que no tengo mucho tiempo, pues tengo exámenes y muchas tareas en el colegio,

El próximo capitulo continuara con lo que ella escribió en su diario sobre la primera vez que se vieron, y así sucesivamente seguiré sacando mas. Serán largos! Lo prometo! Y gracias por leerme!


	3. Miradas con firma DAMON S

A ver…cuando Damon me mira, desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos en la mansión…yo solo siento esta extraña sensación temblorosa en mi pecho, que casi parece emoción, es excitante, algo nuevo, me incomoda pero al mismo tiempo me fascina, **sus ojos son hermosos**, me parece que claramente no concuerdan con su forma malévola de ser, **es como ponerle alas a un demonio**…así lo veo yo.

Me siento desnuda, **su mirada como rayos x**, siento que no puedo no ser sincera con el, por que el lo sabría, y de todas maneras diario…como realmente no ser sincera con un vampiro por que a) podría hipnotizarme (aunque claro para eso tengo la verbena) y b) podría saber que miento solo con escuchar mi el latido de mi corazón.

Hay algunas cosas que no comprendo, **aparentemente el era el hermano-vampiro bueno antes de todo**, y Stefan…pues Stefan era el vampiro sangriento y temible. Aunque me cuesta mucho verlo de esa manera, Stefan que siempre me ha tratado tan dulcemente y me ama, eso lo se.

Por eso **no puedo dejar de sentirme tan culpable cuando Damon me regala una de sus miradas** y mi corazón salta en mi pecho como si tuviese fiesta.

Y el fue tan lastimado por esa zorra de Katherine, lo peor, es que tengo que admitir, que si irónicamente **admito **siento a veces por el…yo…el caso es que no quiero ser como Katherine, no lo seré. Stefan me ha dicho algunas veces que no soy nada como ella, es decir mentalmente, por que físicamente somos dos gotas de agua.

El no deja de decirme que Katherine era y es egoísta, y manipuladora.

Y que yo no, que yo me preocupo por las personas, mi familia y mis amigos…

Pero ella estuvo con los dos, **ellos la amaron**! De cierta forma…es por eso que Stefan me ama ahora, tuvo que conocerme por que le parecía curioso que fuese igual a ...Bueno, su ex.

Y supongo que esto para Damon tampoco ha pasado desapercibo…

Damon...

Que puedo decir… **cuando me mira siento escalofríos, pero de los buenos**, de esos que siento cuando Stefan me besa, besa mi cuello… si Damon logra eso solo con mirarme, **como será si me besa? Si me acaricia con determinación**?

Dios…creo que no puedo ni continuar escribiendo, me siento tan mal por compararlos, pero es que ya no los veo como el vampiro bueno y el otro malo no..

**Los veo como hombres**, cada uno con sus ideas, opiniones, caprichos y excentricidades.

Se que Stefan no es un santo, ambos han matado por igual, todos los vampiros lo hacen, el caso es si pueden y se saben detener, antes de causar mas estragos.

**Se que Damon tiene alma**, dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alama no? Pues, donde estará esa alma tan clara, perfecta, brillante y hermosa?

Por que no la enseña?

Se que el hace pequeños gestos, y eso me parece increíble, pero el tiene tantas capas, y corazas…muros de piedra que rodean sus sentimientos, el nunca los muestra y **desearía que lo hiciera, para poder deleitarme.**

El ha velado por mi, **se que me cuida, me protege**, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que realmente siente por mi**. Podría solo estar tratando de fastidiar a Stefan**.

Pero cuando me habla, con dedicación, mas halla del sarcasmo y la ironía, siento que todo lo dice enserio.

Es divertido, a veces se pasa y llega a asustarme, pero la mayoría de las veces me saca una sonrisa aun si es mi día más difícil. Por supuesto Stefan también lo hace..Pero..

Lo siento..No puedo terminar esa frase, en realidad no se como terminarla diario. Que confusión, hace semanas estaba tan segura de que amaba a Stefan y repudiaba a Damon, por supuesto se que Amo a Stefan, pero ahora esta Damon…de una manera en la que no lo había visto antes.

**Querido diario…creo que me siento atraída por Damon, y espero que eso no me lleve a la traición.**

**-Elena G.**


End file.
